Hipnotizing
by Damn Plump
Summary: jika aku maju maka ikutilah aku,jika aku berhenti maka desaklah aku untuk maju,tapi jika aku mundur maka bunuhlah aku! HUNHAN EXO FF ONESHOOT


**Title : Hipnotizing**

**Genre : i dunno **

**Rate : T **

**Chapter : oneshoot (1/1)**

**Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.**

**Cast : EXO Kaisoo **

**Summary :**_jika aku maju maka ikutilah aku,jika aku berhenti maka desaklah aku untuk maju,tp jika aku mundur maka bunuhlah aku!_

_sebenernya judul sama cerita ngga ada nyambung nyambungnya. _

_yaudah baca ajalah_

**_Damn Plump present_**

**.**

"Oy hyung"

"Ye, waeyo Sehun?"

"Aku ada sedikit masalah dalam beberapa pelajaran disekolah, apakah kau bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu"

.

Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan, 2 namja yang rumahnya bersebelahan ini sangat dekat. Tidak lama baru dua tahun, semua dimulai saat masih kelas 1 SMA ia terlibat perkelahian dengan teman sebayanya yang mengakibatkan Sehun di Drop Out. Sehun tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya, appa dan ummanya setuju untuk memasukkannya ke tempat rehabilitasi di Seoul. Dan disana ia bertemu dengan Luhan yang notabennya psikolog utama yang mengatasi Sehun. Setahun telah berlalu dan hari dimana Sehun keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi datang juga, dan ini saatnya meninggalkan Luhan si pengawas pribadi Sehun selama disana.

Sehun memulai kembali dengan kegiatan belajarnya, dan dengan terpaksa ia harus mengulang dari keals 1 SMA, untung saja umurnya masih terbilang muda. Tapi, entah karena apa Sehun kembali mengulangi perbuatannya sewaktu dulu, nasib baik ia tidak didrop out dari sekolah barunya. Sehun hanya di skorsing untuk 3 minggu lamanya. Appa dan Umma Sehun tidak tahu lagi berbuat apa, sempat bebrapa kali Sehun dibawa ke dokter kejiwaan, tapi hasilnya sehun normal ia tidak mengidap penyakit apapun.

Suatu hari rumah kosong disebelah rumah Sehun kedatangan orang baru kelihatannya orang itu akan menempati rumah kosong tersebut. Awalnya Sehun tak perduli dengan tetangga barunya, bahkan saat tetangga baru itu mengunjungi rumahnya Sehun sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Hari minggu di minggu kedua ia diskorsing Sehun mulai menampakan dirinya diluar rumah dengan joging disekitar taman dan komplek rumahnya.

Duk

"awww" Saat itu Sehun bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan seseorang yang ia tabrak jatuh terduduk. Dengan segera sehun meminta maaf dan mengulurkan tangan sebagai bantuan. Orang yang ditabrak menerima uluran tangan Sehun lalu berdiri, ia membersihkan pakaiannya mengucap kata "tidak apa". Lalu saat orang itu mendongakan kepala, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

"Luhan hyung"

"Sehun-ah"

Semenjak pertemuan mereka untuk kedua kali, Sehun semakin dekat dengan Luhan, apalagi saat ia tahu Luhan adalah tetangga barunya. Sehun semakin sering bermain kerumah Luhan.

Di hari senin minggu terakhir pen-skorsingan Sehun.

"Sehun mengapa kau tidak pergi sekolah? kudengar beberapa saat yang lalu kau sudah mulai melanjutkan sekolahmu." Luhan bertanya pada sehun yang sedang asik asiknya main game di ruang TV di rumah Luhan.

"Kau sendiri, mengapa tak pergi kerja hari ini?" Bukannya menjawab ia malah memberikan pertanyaan baru pada Luhan.

"Aku masih kuliah, dan hari ini aku tidak ada mata kuliah" Jawab Luhan dengan cepat dan santai.

Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat sarapan pagi.

"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Oh Sehun" sambil memotong sayuran Luhan menagih jawaban Sehun.

"Aku dalam skorsing. AAAAA... AK IYAH HAJAR HAJAR" jawab Sehun di iringi rancauan rancauan takjelas.

"Kau berkelahi lagi"

"Iya" sehun masih saja serius dengan gamenya. Sedangkan Luhan fokus pada masakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian makanan yang dibuat Luhan siap.

"Sehun, ayo sarapan" Luhan memanggil Sehun dari dapurnya.

"AAAAAAAA... SIAL AKU KALAH! Ne Hyung aku segera kesana" Sehun sangat penurut pada Luhan, sangat aneh, bahkan dengan Umma Appa-nya ia tidak pernah sepenurut ini.

Sarapan

"Makananku enak?" Tanya Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan dengan Sehun.

"Baguslah" Luhan melanjutkan makannya, setelah mereka selesai sarapan Luhan membersihkan piring yang mereka pakai. Sedangkan Sehun tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama. Sempat terlintas dibenak Sehun '_mengapa aku menjadi penurut saat dekat dengannya?'_. Luhan sempat menoleh kearah Sehun, ia menyeritkan dahinya melihat tatapan Sehun.

.

"Hyung"

"Eum" Sahut Luhan

"Kau tidak bosan membaca?"

"Kau tidak bosan mengikutiku?" Kali ini Luhan yang membaliki pertanyaan sehun.

"Jawab pertanyaaku dulu baru aku jawab pertanyaanmu hyung."

"Aku tidak akan bosan membaca karena jika tidak banyak membaca aku akan ketinggalan perkuliahan, sekarang apa kau tidak bosan mengikutiku?" Luhan kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak bosan, malah aku merasa terkendali dan nyaman" Luhan tertegun mendengar pernyataan sehun. Matanya sempat membelalak, lalu ia menutup buku melepas kacamata dan berdiri melangkah pergi mninggalkan Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin mencari satu buku" Sehun tidak mengekor pada Luhan Kali ini, ia malah duduk dikursi yang Luhan duduki tadi dan membuka buku yang dibaca Luhan.

Sehun membaca buku Luhan, kalimat demi kalimat ia lewati. Tapi ada satu kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya. _'__jika aku maju maka ikutilah aku,jika aku berhenti maka desaklah aku untuk maju,tapi jika aku mundur maka bunuhlah aku!'_. Kalimat itu Sehun rasa tepat sekali dengan dirinya, sesungguhnya ia sadar akan apa yang ia idap, itu sejenis syndrom atas sekolah. tapi ia tidak mengetahui nama syndrom tersebut. Dengan berkelahi maka ia bisa terbebas dari yang namanya sekolah.

"Hei, Kau membaca Hun?" Luhan sudah kembali. Ia membawa beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Katamu hanya satu tapi mengapa buku yang kau bawa cukup banyak?" Sehun menatap heran Luhan.

"Ya, satu judul dengan beberapa jilid, malasah untukmu?" Luhan meletakan buku bukunya dan menduduki diri disamping Sehun. Luhan mengambil buku pertama dan segera membukanya.

.

Hari selasa di minggu ketiga

Hari ini sehun tidak berkunjung ke rumah Luhan, ia lebih memilih diam di rumah. Tapi selain itu Luhan ada mata kuliah sampai sore hari. Kemarin Sehun meminjam buku Luhan dan hari ini ia berniat menyelesaikan membaca.

Dari pagi sehun tak memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain selain buku yang ia pinjam. Sehun bahkan lupa untuk makan siang, untung orang tuanya sedang tidak dirumah, jadi apa perdulinya.

Hari hari selanjutnya Sehun tetap tidak berkunjung ke rumah Luhan. Ia berkunjung untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia baca dan meminjam yang lainnya. Kegiatan itu berlangsung hingga hari minggu di minggu terakhir skorsing.

Malam harinya Sehun datang ke rumah Luhan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam. Hanya sampai pintu masuk rumah Luhan tidak sampai masuk kerumahnya. Setelah mengembalikan buku, Sehun berniat langsung kembali kerumahnya, tapi sebelum beranjak pergi Sehun berkata pada Luhan.

"Hyung, besok aku kembali kesekolah. Jadi bisakah kau mengikutiku saat aku maju, mendesakku maju saat aku berhenti ,dan membunuhku saat aku mundur?"

"Ne, tantu saja Sehun" Sebenarnya Luhan agak kesulitan memahami maksud kata kata sehun. Tapi seorang psikolog tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan kata kata itu.

Masih dimalam yang sama Luhan dikamarnya menuliskan kembali kata kata yang sehun ucapkan. Menelitu kata demi kata bahkan kalimat utuhnya. Dan setelah berkutat beberapa lama ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Sehun membutuhkan Luhan sebagai pendukung saat ia melakukan yang benar, tetap mendukung jika sehun mulai ragu akan kebenarannya, dan membunuh dalam artian sesungguhnya jika sehun menyerah" yah mungkin beberapa kata terakhir dipertanyakan.

.

Hari pertama setelah Skorsing

Biasanya Sehun mebuat keonaran dihari pertamanya, tapi hari ini tidak. Sehun menjadi anak yang manis didalam kelas, bahkan beberapa guru bertanya tanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatahkata. Dan pulang dengan normalnya anak sekolah.

Keadaan seperti itu berlangsung selama 2 minggu, di hari selanjutnya, Sehun mulai menahan sesuatu, ia mulai membolos seperti biasa. Ia membolos kerumah Luhan, bermain game, makan masakan Luhan dan tidur. Keesokannya pun begitu, Luhan teringat kata kata Sehun dimalam harinya. Hari ketiga pembolosan Sehun kerumahnya. Luhan menyeret paksa Sehun kembali kesekolahnya. Dan itu berhasil, Sehun bahkan kembali layaknya murid normal. Tapi yah seperti biasa murid normal bernama Oh Sehun hanya terjadi beberapa hari, tapi hari hari selanjutnya Sehun akan bertindak semakin brutal.

Sehun mulai berani menendang orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk membolos, bahkan surat peringatan telah diturunkan, tiap hari Sehun masuk kelas, keluar kelas seenaknya dan menghajar setiap orang yang berlalu didepannya. Tak perduli mereka memiliki kesalahan atau tidak. Untuk yang satu ini Sehun tidak membolos kerumah Luhan, ia lebih memilih ke Game center. Dan luhan mengetahuinya. Luhan mencoba menggunakan strategi 'menyeret paksa' Sehun kembali kesekolah. Tapi percuma Luhan didiamkan Sehun yang asik bermain game. Akhirnya ia memakai cara terakhir.

"Aku sudah mnyediakan beberapa alat untuk membunuhmu, pistol, pisau, bahkan racun, kau pilih yang mana?" bisik Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun merespon, mempause gamenya.

"Aku akan kembali, dan tak akan mengulang" Sehun bergumam.

"Jika mengulang, alat itu siap bersarang ditubuhmu" Luham berjalan melenggang pergi, ia mengeluarkan notanya menuliskan '_Didaskaleino__phobia, ancaman dan desakan membuat si penderita kembali ke kenormalannya' _

.

Sejak saat itu sehun benar benar menjadi seseorang yang patutu dibanggakan, banyak prestasi yang ia raih saat ia menjejaki kelas 2 SMA, dan sekarang di kelas 3, Sehun menjadi orang yang lebih giat belajar, demi meraih universitas yang sama dengan Luhan di Beijing.

Luhan, seminggu setelah kejadian itu Luhan kembali ke Beijing, ternyata kedatangannya yang cukup lama disini karena proses pertukaran mahasiswa.

Diliburan musim panas ini Luhan berkunjung ke rumah Sehun, itu juga karena permintaan orang tua Sehun yang bilang jika sehun kembali seperti dulu. Pada kenyataanya mereka berbohong dan kebohongan orang tuanya itu diperintahkan Sehun normal yang sedang mengalami kesulitan dalam belajar.

**THE END **

**no sequel **


End file.
